Annoying Steve
by Tiana-P
Summary: aka, 5 things that annoy Steve but Kono does anyway. Established Steve/Kono


**_A/N: Hey again! I can't thank you guys enough for the response I got for my first H50 fic. It was magnificent and certainly nothing like I expected. It prompted me to write more, so here it is. I hope you all like it as much as the former. It's over 5,500 words long, so it's a long oneshot. Got kinda carried away, as is easy with these two! I apologize now for the lack of Chin. I actually dunno how to write him. Maybe in my next fic I'll attempt him. No apologies for the lack of Lori. Hope you enjoy this! Please R&R!_**

**_Thanks once again to cm757, my beta, motivator, blackmailer, friend, partner in crime and sort soul mate! I definitely would not have managed to get this fic done nor posted without you. You are all kinds of awesome =D And qirjanran, for your kind words and comments, and all them messages about how crazy for Steve/ Kono we've gotten! Oh, and for your fic, which while distracting, motivated me to finish this off. I hope it lives up to your expectation. This fic is dedicated to the two of you =D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>1. Bring up sexual harassment at work<em>**

It had a simple misstep, a small misjudgement of distance, that had caused her to accidentally sprain her ankle. The fact she had been running in a dress that came to her mid-thigh and high heels might have added to the fact. But she had luckily managed to carry on without falling to get the woman they had been looking for.

Even more lucky for her, she had a SEAL to take care of her, icing, heating and wrapping up her ankle with such care, she was almost happy for the injury. It sure beat doing it herself.

However, with every up there was down. In Kono's case, it was the fact that she had been demoted to staying in the office until her foot got better. If she was honest, she wouldn't have expected anything else, but it still sucked. A fact she didn't mind reminding the other three as they all left to carry out the investigation into their new case in the field whilst loading her with all the research.

Which was how she found herself on the couch in her office, laptop on her lap, foot resting on the table, and doing some final research for the case they had just closed. That was something that they hadn't taught her in the academy; sometimes they had to go through the archives or even the whole system to see if there was anything else they could stick the perp with.

The door to her left was pushed open and she spared a glance up to see who it was. "Hey," Steve greeted her, taking a seat next to her and resting his arm along the back of the couch.

"Hey," she said, eyeing the bottle in his hand. "Where's mine?"

Steve paused as he took a swig of his beer. "You're on medication. No alcohol for you."

Kono looked at him incredulously. "Who told you that? Its painkillers. Alcohol is fine."

He gave her a smile, dodging her question by looking and nodding towards the screen. "Did you find anything?" he asked her, taking another sip of his drink.

"You deny me a drink and now you want information? Don't think that's how it works, brah," she scoffed, turning back to the search that she had been carrying out.

"You're right. How it works is that I'm your boss and I'm asking if you've found anything from the task I requested you to do," Steve informed her matter-of-factly that she let go of the fact that he had never asked her to do it but rather simply heavily suggested it.

"If that's the case then, _boss_, your hand in my hair is borderline on sexual harassment. Actually, given how we're sat, I'd say you've crossed that line." She didn't have to look at him to know that he would have set his jaw and be giving her a steely look.

He never liked her teasing about the fact that he was her boss and she was part of _his _team, making their relationship something of a taboo. But it was and she had no problem admitting it, or using it for her own good. It was for his own benefit, anyway. She was sure he wasn't thinking about quitting his position and she wouldn't even consider leaving Five-0. If they were really going to make it work, he had to accept it.

His hand had slipped down out of her hair at her words, now resting on the couch once again but he didn't move away. "The case, Kono," he asked, ignoring her words. The exasperation was due to more than just the fact that she hadn't told him what he had wanted to know.

Rolling her eyes, Kono turned the laptop towards him and pushed the screen back so he could see. "Nothing yet."

"Ok. Let me know what you do. I'm gonna go finish mine," he told her before pulling away from her and standing up. To his credit, though, he did pass her his beer bottle, not that she was impressed with the less-than-a-third contents.

She smirked at him for both his actions and words. "You mean start it, right?" she teased.

Steve shrugged nonchalantly. "Some of us had _actual_, physical work to do today."

She paused with the bottle halfway to her mouth, turning it towards him instead. "Oh, you did _not _just go there!" He merely rolled his eyes and pointed to her laptop.

"Work," he stated with a smile before he left her office.

"Whatever you say, boss," she called after him, knowing that he heard her when he shook his head softly but refused to look back at her. Laughing quietly to herself, Kono got back to what she had been doing, knowing that she would pay for her comments when they finally went home. Hopefully, it'd be in bed.

...

**_2. Do something reckless_**

She was alone for only a second after the doctor had left before Danny appeared in her room. "What?" she asked him as he stood opposite her, hands already gesticulating. It was clear that he wanted to say something. Then again, he _always _wanted to say something. But the frustration behind it was obvious this time. Kono almost felt bad. She would have really felt bad if it hadn't been her sitting at the edge of the hospital bed.

Finally Danny opened his mouth with words following the action after trying twice before. "_This_ is you having it under control?" he asked, waving his hand around to represent the room. It might have been the entire hospital, actually. The nurse had given her some nice painkillers which had slowed down her thought process.

"I did have it under control," Kono told him, exasperation lining her words even as she offered him a smile. Not that he was falling for it, if the glare he gave her was anything to go by. "We got him, didn't we?"

She watched as he nodded curtly. "Yes, yes we did. But, more importantly, you also got _shot_," he emphasised the last word by gesturing towards her left arm with both hands before turning and pacing around in front of her. Like the pain medicine wasn't messing with her head already.

"Which allowed us to shoot him in the leg and stop him," she added hopefully, happy when he stopped moving long enough to look at her, unimpressed. Kono shrugged, wincing at the feel of the gauze that was taped over the wound on her upper left arm pulled.

Danny's sigh and dry chuckle told her that she hadn't hid it as well as she would have liked. "Steven is going to kill me," he groaned, walking in a full circle before stopping and pointing at her accusingly "You _do_ realise that, right? And then, he's gonna put you through the wringer too. That, however, I'm gonna enjoy." She didn't bother pointing out the fact that he wouldn't be able to enjoy it if he was dead. It seemed irrelevant and she knew how the littlest things could push him into a spin.

"You're mean, and he won't," she insisted, because he was being mean. And because she knew that Steve would, in fact, do exactly as he had said. For her, that is. She just hoped the effect of the painkillers would have worn off by then.

He shook his head at her words. "Oh, no. I'm pretty sure he will. He's gonna go all stoic and give us that look that could probably make the evilest of men confess their plans without a second thought."

Even though she knew exactly which look he meant; they had all seen it and were always thankful that it had never been aimed at them, Kono laughed at his extremeness. "What, you scared of the boss or something?"

"Yes!" Danny exclaimed in exasperation. "He carries grenades with him. So yes, yes I am slightly fearful of what he might do."

Opening her mouth, she was about to tell him that she highly doubted Steve would put a live grenade on him when Chin entered the room followed by the man they had been talking about. Luckily, neither looked overly angry. Just concerned.

"Hey, Kono, what happened? Are you ok?" her cousin asked as he caught sight of her, coming to stand next to her at the end of the bed. At least he was concerned. Steve stood opposite her, a little to her right, eyeing both her and the wary partner of his with crossed arms and the predicted stoic look. Ok, so _he _was angry.

She turned back to her cousin, putting on a smile for him. "I'm fine. Seriously. It's just a flesh wound." Chin seemed to consider her words before turning towards Danny.

"Needs a few stitches, but it's not too bad. She got lucky." The last sentence was aimed at her but she kept her mouth shut about how it wasn't lucky but a calculated risk. One that didn't work out as well as she had hoped, but nobody's ever that perfect.

Well, actually, she thought as she glanced over to where Steve was now leaning against the cabinets that contained the medical supplies. There were some exceptions, unfortunately for her. Though there had been that time where his Navy buddy had tried to kill them all.

She could feel eyes boring into her, bringing her back to the present. The painkillers were really starting to kick in. "See, I told you. I'm _fine_," she repeated, this time at Chin as she looked back at him. He merely raised an eyebrow at her but, thankfully, let it go.

"Where were you in all this?" Steve's sudden question stole all of their attention. The question was for Danny, who was already hand-acting by the time she looked over at him.

"Where was _I_?" he reiterated, and she knew that it was the beginning of one of his well-known rants. "I'll tell you where I was. _I_ was in the car and on the phone to HPD for backup. Like a _normal_ person. Not running after the perp like someone who's been _clearly_ hanging out with you for way too long."

Steve didn't look too happy with his explanation, and neither was she. It painted her as the one who did something wrong, where, in fact, she hadn't. The guy they were staking out for came out of nowhere and she had gone after him before they lost him. He had seemed harmless and she had dealt with a lot worse.

Kono scoffed. "We didn't need HPD."

"Obviously," Steve said wryly, eyeing her injury pointedly.

Her doctor chose that moment to return. He paused almost as soon as he crossed the threshold into the room, probably because last time, there hadn't been three pretty intimidating looking men there. Once he had gotten over it, he politely asked them to leave, citing hospital rules about there being too many people in the small room. Which was true. Kono herself was starting to feel claustrophobic.

Chin and Danny both left, heading over to HPD to talk to the suspect about his involvement in their case, leaving Steve with her to give her a lift back.

"Are you just gonna stand there in silence?" Kono asked him as the doctor peeled away her gauze after explaining that he was going to stitch her up. It seemed the best time to avert her attention. "If so, then you should have gone with Chin and left Danny here. At least he kept me company."

He continued to look at her as if he was trying to determine something. "How much medication did the nurse give you?"

"Enough," she replied smartly, glad to see a smile tug at the corner of his lips. There was a sharp prick on her arm, and Kono did everything she could to keep herself from looking. However, there was no doubt that her discomfort would be clear on her face. She could never hide pain well when it came to needles.

The smile had vanished from Steve's face, but there was still some light-heartedness when he spoke. "Suck it up, Kalakaua," he told her dryly, and she got the underlying message clearly, even though the drug-induced fog her head was in. _Deal with the consequences._"You should have waited for backup. What you did was reckless," he carried on sternly, reinforcing his previous message.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes but nodded anyways. "I know, I know. I've heard it all from Danny."

There was a short pause. "You agree?" Steve asked, disbelief lining his words as he raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"No," Kono scoffed, laughing softly. She got an unimpressed look in reply. "I'm sorry, do you agree when he tells you what you do is reckless or irresponsible or just plain insane?"

"That's not the point," he replied. When she merely smirked, he unfolded his arms and nodded slowly, exhaling deeply. "Alright, I get it. It would be _hypocritical_ for me to lecture you about what you did," he admitted defeatedly, hands up in the universal sign of backing off.

Glad that she could still hold, and win, an argument despite her current situation, she wiped off her smirk and put on a face of seriousness. "Good," she muttered in reply.

...

**_3. Eat junk food (in bed)_**

Kono shut the front door behind her with a quiet click, making sure to lock it before turning to the wall next to it, entering the code as quick as she could to turn off the alarm system before it went crazy. It wouldn't be the best way to surprise someone.

Dropping of the box filled with the delicious treats that she had picked up from the local bakery on the coffee table, she stole a couple before heading up the stairs. She had finished one by the time she reached the bedroom, taking the first bite of the second one as she walked over to the bed.

Steve began to stir as she climbed on the bed, kneeling on the side left empty by her lack of presence the night before. The sheets had been pushed down towards his waist, allowing her the sight of his bare back. Barring a few scars, it was as smooth and as toned as the rest of his body, something that she knew from firsthand experience.

"Hey," he murmured, blinking away the sleep as he turned over onto his back, bring him right up next to her. Kono shifted slightly so that she could lift her left knee to rest on the other side of him, effectively straddling him.

"Hey," she replied, popping the rest of the treat in her mouth. "Good morning."

He grinned at her, bringing one hand to rest on her bare leg whilst he placed the other behind his head to prop him up. She assumed it was to see her better. At least she hoped it was. The short shorts and the thin white vest top she had pulled on top of her bikini had been for his benefit.

"Tell me about it," he smirked, and she copied the action as she slowly sucked the pads of her thumb and forefinger clean in what she hoped was a sensual action. "What were you eating?" he asked her, eyes fixated on her mouth.

She grinned as she dropped her arm, joining the other one resting lightly on his chest. It was working. "A Cocoa Puff."

"In my bed?" Steve asked her incredulously and she rolled her eyes. Ok, maybe not then. She kinda forgot about his slight OCD tendencies that he claimed he didn't have. She had nicknamed it as another side effect of his Super-SEAL skills. He hadn't been impressed, giving her a laser focused glare that had made her retreat on her argument for the sake of their relationship.

If she recalled correctly, it was a similar look to the one he gave her as she stated, nonchalantly. "On, actually," she shrugged, dropping her eyes to watch her fingers trail slowly up and down his body. "There's more downstairs."

"No, thanks," Steve sighed, exasperatedly.

Kono looked up at him briefly, raising an eyebrow at his frown. "Seriously, you should try them," she told him as her eyes shifted back again. She couldn't help it; she was captivated by the way his muscles reacted unconsciously to her small ministrations despite his current mood.

"I have," he insisted. Even though she knew it was the truth, she still felt the need to argue the point.

"More than once in a while," she scoffed, placing her hands flat right in front of her and looking him dead in the eyes. "I've seen you eat unhealthy food. Fries, burgers, a whole loco moco meal. _Traditional_ style!" She really had. But the latter had been after a very trying and stressful and case, and now that she thought about it, she might have had the same for breakfast that day too.

He nodded once. "All that put together is probably still healthier than one of those." Kono pursed her lips at his exaggeration. Whilst she wouldn't recommend eating the famous Cocoa Puffs every day in fear of dying from high cholesterol, it was healthier than what some people ate at fast food restaurants.

Finally, she shook her head and let it go with a sunny smile, remembering the reason why she had came over in the first place. To spend some time with her boyfriend. Preferably not fighting. "I just went for a 2 hour swim and surf. Whatever."

Steve's brow furrowed at her words, though the glare was now gone. "You were up early," he stated after looking at the clock to see the time. It was currently 8am. Yeah, sometimes she went a bit crazy when she was by herself in her apartment and did things like wake up at the crack of dawn on the first day off in weeks.

"Well, not all of us stayed up late drinking," Kono stated coolly and teasingly, tapping a finger on his chest when he gave her a confused look. "I called Danny this morning asking if he was up for surf, and I barely got 2 words out of him before he told me to go away," she explained, laughing lightly as he smirked.

He _tsk_'ed softly. "That's what junk food does to you; weakens your body. Can't remember the last time I was hungover," he stated matter-of-factly, and Kono actually faltered as she tried to recall a time where she had in fact seen him hungover. It took her a couple of moments before she realised, to her displeasure, that he was right.

"Please. I grew up on these islands _surrounded_ by Navy men," she argued with a scoff and a shove. He let out a small groan and she bit her lip to keep a smile at bay as she carried on. "I know what you're all like and let me tell you, it's not being _healthy_ that helps you. You're just immune now."

Steve remained quiet at the accusation, simply offering her _the_ smile that neither denied nor accepted her words, but instead made her forget about what it was that they were talking about. Kono shook her head, mostly at herself for letting herself fall for his charms even after knowing him for so long. She really needed to work up a defence against it. Soon.

But in the meantime, she allowed him to tug her closer as he moved his hand from her leg to her back, pulling her towards him as he sat up and wound his other arm around her. She grinned slyly when her lips met his, letting it fade slowly as they got carried away, breaking only when it became necessary to breathe.

"I'm guessing you came over for a reason other than to argue," he asked her, pulling her tighter to him whilst trailing his lips down her jaw, back towards her mouth.

"Nope. Arguing was pretty much the plan," Kono lied, keeping back a moan at his ministrations when he kissed her again. There was a smile playing on his lips as he did so, but before she even got the chance to think about it, he had flipped them over with her now on her back and him hovering over her. It explained the grin. She should have guessed; he always had control issues. Not that she minded, most of the time.

"I hate plans," he muttered in between chaste kisses. "They never go accordingly." Kono giggled at his words. _Not where you're involved,_ she added silently in her head. It didn't seem like the right moment to bring it up.

...

**_4. Use her sexuality to get something_**

They were at a local bar after a long day, having celebratory drinks after a case well done. It was times like these that she realised just how lucky she was to have a job that not only she loved, but one with people who she equally enjoyed spending time with out of the workplace.

She made her way over to the bar, having just arrived. The guys had left earlier, but she had been caught up at HPD, leaving her having to drive back to their headquarters before heading out. They had insisted on waiting, but she knew that she would never hear the end of it from Danny if she had agreed.

Finally, Kono managed to catch a glimpse of all 3 of the men she worked with at the bar, glad that she wouldn't have to glance around to try and find them. They had just turned to leave when they spotted her, and after exchanging a brief greeting, Danny and Chin carried on towards getting them a table before the place packed up.

"Hey," she said as she leant against the bar, next to where Steve was currently standing in a similar position. He smiled back, making her reciprocate the action as she pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Did you get me a drink?"

"Nope. Weren't sure how long you'd be," he told her and Kono nodded before turning back to the bar to look for someone to serve her. When she failed to see anyone free nearby, she took a small step away from him and pushed herself up onto her toes to lean further across the counter with her arms.

Putting on her best smile, she wasn't disappointed to see that one of the male bartenders, who had been attending to the women down the bar from her, glance over before approaching her. It didn't take more than sweet 'thank you' at the end of her order for her to know that he'd get her drink quickly. A term that was relative in such a busy place, of course.

"What was that?" Steve's question, layered with a hint of disgust and incredulity, forced her back onto her feet and to turn back to him.

"What was what?" she replied in slight confusion before realising exactly what he had just seen. "Oh, that? What, you've never seen a girl fall back on her sexuality to get something?" she teased, laughing softly as he frowned.

"A _girl_, sure. You, no." Kono ignored the fact that the statement kind of disregarded her status as a girl, which she figured, he should know better than anyone else that she really was.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right? It's what you guys make me do whenever I have to go undercover," she reminded him casually. The frown had vanished at her words, and he pursed his lips instead as if trying to keep himself from saying something he might regret.

"That's different," he finally settled for, words coming out quietly but confidently. "I never knew you did it out of work. I just thought you-" Kono cut him off before he got to finish his sentence.

"I, what? Had more class?" Her words might have been accusing, but she kept her tone light and rolled her eyes.

She could see where he was coming from. Sort of. Well, not really. For a really good looking guy, Steve hardly ever abused it for his own good. Apart from on her, but that was partially her own fault. She should have known better than telling him his smile got to her every time.

"It's not a weakness, you know? The way _I _see it, it'd be a waste to not do so. It's not hurting anyone, and it only helps me. Therefore, it's a good thing," she explained to him cheerily. The bartender chose that moment to return with her drink, and she offered him another smile before taking her drink and sipping it.

Steve kept quiet as she eyed him before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Just-" he paused, as if he couldn't believe they were having such a conversation. To be fair, she couldn't either. "Not in front of me, alright? Otherwise, someone _might_ just get hurt."

Grinning, Kono nodded and let slide the overprotective comment. "Glad you understand," she told him before kissing him briefly once again and grabbing his hand to drag him away from the bar.

...

**_5. Look in the bottom drawer_**

"Steve?" Kono called out as she entered his house, shutting the door behind her and tossing her keys onto the nearby table. The doors were hardly ever locked if they were awake.

Hearing no reply, she made her way upstairs as she had been intending to, to continue with her hunt for her necklace. Her necklace that Danny had given her for her graduation from the academy, which she almost always wore. Except, clearly, when she had misplaced it. The worst part was that she had no idea where she had left it in the first place, or when it had initially gone missing. All she knew was that it wasn't at her apartment or in her car.

"Steve?" She repeated, this time with less urgency. Because, let's face it, if he hadn't heard her the first time or heard the door opening and closing, then he wasn't going to hear anything else. The man had super Spidey senses.

As she neared his bedroom, passing by the bathroom, Kono realised just why he hadn't heard her. If the sound was anything to go by, then he was in the shower. Even people with Spidey senses had their weaknesses.

Rolling her eyes, she instantly forgot about it when she entered the bedroom. It took her only 2 minutes to search all the places she would normally leave something, considering that everything was always so neat. Nothing was out of place, meaning her presence hadn't been there recently.

The sound of the running water shutting off recorded at the back of her mind. Her search for her necklace was more important. She rooted through the bedside tables, finding nothing of interest. It was only when she was going through the drawers on the other side of the room, on her knees and pulling open the bottom one without a second thought, that she remembered Steve had a slight issue with her looking in it.

Well, it wasn't much of an issue as it was the fact that he hardly ever opened the drawer himself. She just followed his lead because the last time she had asked about it, he had frowned and just shook his head.

Kono wasn't sure what to expect to be inside. Knowing him, it could have been anything from explosives or plans to invade a foreign country. Confiscated plans, obviously. However, she was wrong. Thankfully. She wasn't sure how she would feel about unknowingly sleeping a few feet away from grenades and whatnot.

An unzipped duffle bag took up most of the space, through which she could see clothes that she had never seen him wear before. Coupled with the odd bits and bobs that littered the rest of the drawer, she guessed that it was all to do from when he had been in the Navy. A glint of silver caught her eye from near the back of the drawer but the chain that she found wasn't the one that she had been looking for.

Replacing it, Kono's eyes caught sight of a fairly suspicious looking box in the far corner. Fairly suspicious because it looked oddly like a jewellery box, and she was more than sure it didn't belong among these things. Curiosity got the better of her, reaching for it and opening it without any hesitation. For some reason, she was actually surprised to see a ring inside. Any other person would have been able to guess from the box itself. It must say something about her that she hadn't, but she couldn't spare any thoughts towards it.

Light twinkled off the solitaire diamond in the middle, snapping her back to reality. She quickly closed the box and shoved it back into the back of the drawer. Was it because of that that Steve had somehow stopped her from looking into the drawer, or was it because she never looked in it that he had placed it there? Either way, his plan had failed. Or she had ruined it.

"Kono?" His voice had startled her. She had been so caught up that she hadn't even heard the bathroom door opening or footsteps. Hurriedly, she pushed close the drawer and scooted back until she hit the bed.

He was staring at her in mix of amusement and confusion. More than that, she noticed, he was staring at her in just his boxers. "I, uh- I was looking for my necklace," she said, as if it would explain why she was sitting on his bedroom floor in front of the drawer that she wasn't supposed to look into.

Steve paused for a second, shifting his eyes from her to the drawer and back again. Yeah, he was definitely not fooled. But to his credit, he did nod and move towards the nearby chair to grab a pair of pants. "It's downstairs. I found it on the table outside yesterday," he told her as he pulled on and buttoned his jeans.

Despite herself, Kono followed his movements as he reached for a shirt before tearing her eyes away and staring down at her hands. Her shaking hands. Because they were a much better sight. She really needed to get a hold of herself. There was nothing to say that the ring was even for her, or that it was what she thought it was.

"Oh. Right," she replied, remembering the impromptu swim they had gone for the day before. "That makes sense." Because it did, although her statement of the obvious made him look at her as if something was wrong.

He came towards her and leaned against the side of the bureau, eying her carefully. She should really get off the floor, she realised when she glanced upwards out of the corner of her eye at him.

Steve sighed. "You found it, didn't you?" he asked rather rhetorically.

"The necklace? No, no, I didn't," Kono answered coolly, resting her head back against the mattress to look up at him. He smirked at her nonchalant reply.

"You know that's not what I mean." She watched him for a moment before letting her eyes fall slightly in defeat. "Are we going to talk about it?"

She considered his words for a moment. He was giving her a way out; though she guessed it was for the both of them. Yet, if this is how uncomfortable she felt at that moment, there was no way she could go on pretending that nothing had happened. "Is it- Is it for me?" she asked, recalling the first thing that had popped into her head when she had seen the ring.

This time, he actually laughed. Briefly, but it was still a laugh. "Yeah, Kono. It's for you."

For some reason, simply hearing the confirmation threw her into a spin suddenly. "Oh," was all that she could get out.

Silence fell between them before Steve exhaled out loud. "Ok, this is pathetic," he told her, and she had to agree. That was before he stepped over her legs to crouch down on the other side and pulled the drawer back open. He reached in and brought out the object that she had replaced not too long ago before shutting the drawer and taking a seat on the floor opposite her. "For the record, this is not how I planned it."

He fiddled with the box in his hand before opening it and turning it towards her. Once everything had caught up to her, Kono said the first thing that came to her. "Oh, my God," she whispered, suddenly sitting up straight. Yeah, she was still a girly girl at heart.

A small smile played on his lips at her exclamation. "So, um, Kono; will you marry me?"

Although she had been expecting it, doubt still managed to settle at the back of her mind. "Are you sure?" she asked, just to make sure.

"Am I-? Yeah, I'm sure." Steve assured her, faltering slightly at her questioning.

Kono grinned slowly, biting her lower lip to keep it in check. "Then, yes, I would love to."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Thanks for reading! =D Lemme know what you think, please?_**


End file.
